Devil May Cry Top Characters
Devil May Cry Devil May Cry (Japanese: デビル メイ クライ Hepburn: Debiru Mei Kurai) is a video game series developed by Capcom and created by Hideki Kamiya. Originally intended to be a sequel in Capcom's Resident Evil series, in development it became such a radical departure from the series' style that it was developed into a new property entirely. The series centers on the main character Dante's goal of avenging his mother's murder by exterminating demons. The gameplay consists of heavy combat scenes in which the player must attempt to extend long chains of attacks while avoiding damage in order to exhibit stylized combat; this element along with time and the amount of items collected and used are taken under consideration when grading the player's performance. The series is very loosely based on the Italian poem Divine Comedy by the use of allusions, including the game's protagonist Dante (named after Dante Alighieri) and other characters like Vergil (Virgil), Trish (Beatrice Portinari),Lucia (Saint Lucy), Trismagia (Satan), Furiataurus (the Minotaur), Geryon, and Cerberus. Many of the enemies are also named after the Seven Deadly Sins, such as "Hell Pride" or "Hell Lust". The series has been a success with the first three games selling multiple million copies and being awarded the "Platinum Title" award by Capcom. The success of the video game series has led to the creation of comic books,novelizations, an animated series, guides, collectibles, publications, and a variety of action figures. A high-definition remaster of the three PlayStation 2 titles was released for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 in 2012. The collection features trophies/achievements and high definition graphics. During the 2010 edition of the Tokyo Game Show, Capcom revealed a new game, named DmC: Devil May Cry. It was developed by Ninja Theory and was a reboot of the series that explores similar themes and also satirizes certain social themes. Dante Name: Dante Age: Immortality Gender: Male Nationality: Italian - Germany Dante is the main protagonist of the Devil May Cry series. He is the second son of the demon Sparda and the human Eva, and the younger twin brother of Vergil. Dante is a paranormal mercenary, private investigator, and vigilante Devil Hunter dedicated to exterminating evil demons and other malevolent supernatural forces; a mission he follows in pursuit of those that killed his mother and corrupted his brother. Vergil Name: Vergil Age: Immortality Gender: Male Nationality: Italian - Germany Vergil was the eldest of twin sons born from the demon Sparda and human Eva, and is the main antagonist of Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening and a playable character in its special edition. Following the death of their mother as children, Vergil and Dante go their separate ways, with Vergil rejecting his humanity and embracing his demonic heritage, contrasting his younger brother's embrace of humanity and initial rejection of the demonic. Stoic and reserved, Vergil displays a willingness to do anything in his quest to obtain the power of his father, Sparda. In an unknown conclusion to a confrontation with Mundus in the secret ending to Devil May Cry 3, he is corrupted and becomes the Dark Angel encountered in Devil May Cry known as Nelo Angelo (also alternatively spelled Nero Angelo). After numerous conflicts throughout the game, he is finally defeated by Dante. He later makes a playable appearance in Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition, where he is featured in his own personal campaign detailing his actions in the city of Fortuna decades before the events of 4, and shortly before 3. Nero Name: Nero Age: Immortality Gender: Male Nationality: Italian - Germany Nero is the main protagonist in the fourth installment of the Devil May Cry series. Nero serves as a Holy Knight in the Order of the Sword, a religious group that worships Sparda and fights to protect the world from demons. Kyrie is the childhood friend of Nero, who he shares a strong romantic bond with; this romance plays a major part in driving Nero throughout the events of Devil May Cry 4. Trish Name: Trish Age: Immortality Gender: Female Nationality: Germany Trish is a demon created by Mundus who strangely resembles Dante's mother, Eva. She is a major character in the series, although she was originally one of Dante's enemies. Trish only appears as a playable character in Devil May Cry 2 and Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition, although she is present in Devil May Cry and Devil May Cry 4 as well. Lady Name: Mary Age: 26 Gender: Female Nationality: Germany Lady is a human Devil Hunter who first appeared in Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening as both a supporting character and boss. She is the daughter of Arkham and sought to hunt him down, encountering Dante in the process. After the events, she joins Devil May Cry. She also appears as a playable character in Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition. While her nickname "Lady" was given to her by Dante, her real name is Mary. Kyrie Name: Kyrie Age: 18 Gender: Female Nationality: Germany Kyrie (pronounced /ˈkir-ē-ˌā/) is a supporting character in Devil May Cry 4. Born and raised in Fortuna where she spent most of her days, she is the younger sister of the leader of the Order of the Sword's Holy Knights, Credo, and songstress for the Festival of the Sword. Kyrie is the childhood friend of Nero, as well as his lover. She carries a necklace that was given to her by Nero at the beginning of the game as a present during the festival. The love between Kyrie and Nero seems to have started before the events of Devil May Cry 4, but their love is used as a major plot point on several occasions during the game.